A High School Love Story
by MistyShadowz
Summary: <html><head></head>Theres a new boy at Summer's school,and she instantly makes friends with him.But with no courage to ask him out,She gets help from her friends. But will they ever get together? Read and find out. COMMENT 2! :</html>
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys hope you enjoy this!

First day back at school and luckily Summer had _most _of her favourite lessons. Science, English (Which aint so bad if your a word nerd like her!) Music, Technology and Art. In that exact order. She walked into Science and stood where everyone else was. They were moving seats,again. And there was a new boy in the class. _Cute, Hot and gorgeous are my three words to describe him._ Thought Summer._Wonder what his name is..._ "Liam, you will sit over at the far end, Summer, you will sit next to him." At the teachers words Liam stepped forward and at the back of the class on a table of quickly sat next to him and grabbed her book out of her bag.

"Hey." Said Liam. His voice was really low and looked up from my book and gazed at him.

"Hey," She replied. "Im Summer."

"Nice name! My names Liam." He smiled a really cute half smile. The teacher began talking and then handed out microscopes. Summer and Liam automatically began working. He passed her a pen to write down some notes and their hands brushed against each looked up into his gentle green eyes and felt her heart flutter. He half smiled again and let go of the pen. She wrote some stuff in her book and then changed slides and stared into the eyepiece. She looked out again, smiled and wrote it in her book. Liam took a glance and wrote some notes down. "Finished? He asked, watching her put her pen lid on and looked up.

"Yep."She said happily. We exchanged a grin and began to pack up.

"So what English set are you in?" Liam said while we put the stuff away.

"Set a word nerd." She smiled sheepishly.

"Me too! Ive always found it one of the easiest subjects." He smiled.

"Yeah same."

"So do you wanna walk together?" He asked, not looking up.

"Oh ok." And with that they walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people! Heres the next chapter 4 'A high school romance'

Summer and Liam walked into our English lesson and sat down.

"So, What lesson have we got next?" Asked Liam.

"Music, Technology, and art." She replied, not looking up from her book.

"Oh cool i love art."

"Me too! I love to be creative" She said happily, getting all excited.

"Its weird ive only just met you but i can see how different you are from other girls." He half smiled.

"Is that in a good or bad way?"

"Definetly good." He felt herself blush as much as her skin would allow.

"Thankyou."She smiled**. **They began there work on comparative and superlative.

"So, One . What is the comparative?" Asked the teacher. Summer's hand shot up. "Summer."

"Better."She said.

"Better yes. And whats the superlative? Liam?"

"Best." Said Liam. He smiled at Summer and they high fived.

The bell went for the end of period two and people flooded out of classes from every direction. Summer and Liam got out first and sat down on the bench. She noticed her best friend coming towards them. "Hey April!" She said cheerfully.

"Hey Summer!" They hugged. "So who's this?"

"Oh yeah soz. April, Liam, Liam, April." She said, making hand gestures from one to the other.

"Oh, hi." Said Liam plainly. Not like the way he had said 'Hey' to her.

"Hi. Summer can i talk to you for a minute?" Without giving her time to answer she grabbed her arm and pulled her through the mouthed the words 'Hold on' and signalled a number one to Liam. April turned to face her with an excited expression on her face. "Your perfect together!" She squeaked.

"April! You've only just met him!" exclaimed Summer.

"Exactly! And i _already _know how good you guys are!"

_Maybe she's right. _She thought. "Well i will see how it goes, since I've only just met him." She said slowly.

"Yay!" Said April, bouncing up and down happily. _Yeah... We'll see how it goes..._

Wondering what happens next yet? LOL!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the 3rd chapter 4 'A high school romance'

Music went by so did Technology. Summer headed to art with April, talking about nothing but the weekend and the bank holidays. They sat facing eachother, and waited for the lesson to walked into the classroom and sat down next to Summer. April screwed up her face and squeaked. "Hey." Liam said,glancing at April and then watching Summer skim through her book,trying to find a clean page.

"Hey." Replied Summer. The teacher quickly gave out the instructions and they all got to work.

"I so cant wait till the weekend." Sighed April, daydreaming, probably about what she was going to do at the weekend.

"Dont forget we have Friday and Monday off too." Said Liam.

"Oh yeah cos Fridays staff training day and Mondays bank holiday." April realized.

"Oh yeah i totally forgot!" Laughed Summer, absentmindedly putting her hand on Liam's shoulder. She soon stopped laughing and realized what she had done. "Sorry." She said sheepishly, taking her hand of his shoulder.

"Dont worry i don't mind." He said softly. They shared a smile, which was suddenly interrupted by April. They all exchanged with that,Summer knew that she was clearly in love with Liam.

Wondering whats gonna happen next yet? LOL


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4. Enjoy!

Twenty minutes to the bell and they would have a full four days off. And as much as Summer couldn't wait, there was a part of her that wanted to stay in school, With Liam. "So what are you doing for your painting?" Asked Liam, leaning over Summer's shoulder.

"Im going a nice spring day!" Said April cheerfully.

"No kidding." Replied Liam, not taking his eyes off Summer's picture.

"Im doing a sunset." She said.

"Cool. It looks good." He said. Summer looked up and smiled, realizing that Liam had his hands on her shoulders. She didn't say anything though, because secretly, she actually didn't mind. Liam sat down in his own seat and began painting the landscape of a gorgeous beach with a deep blue sea. "So whats your favourite colour?" Asked Liam to keep the conversation going. And even though when he speaks he's only _mainly _talking to Summer, April liked to answer too.

"Yellow!" She said almost immediately.

"I like all bright colours because they suite my name and they aint dull, boring and depressing like... black." Summer said slowly.

"Black and white aint really colours ya know!" Corrected April.

"One; I already know that, and two; I really don't care!" She replied happily. Things were going well.

Hey guys hoped you enjoyed chapter 4 chapter 5 gets better when they are walking home so keep reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5 guys!

The bell went for the end of period 5, and Summer slowly began to pack her things. "Hey wanna walk home together?" Liam asked when they got passed the school gates.

"Oh ok sure." Summer smiled.

"We should hang out over the four day break." Suggested Liam.

"Yeah we should." She agreed. _Yeah we definitely should! _She thought.

"So do you wanna hang out in the forest and climb trees and stuff?" He asked.

"Totally." She replied.

"Ok I'll go home and get changed then I'll come and knock on for you."

"Ok then." She said cheerfully. He smiled and then carried on towards the next street. _Whoo! _She thought happily. _Cant wait._

"Oh my days this tree is awesome!" Summer exclaimed.

"I know its the best tree here." Liam laughed. They sat down on a branch and began talking about random stuff.

"Im so sick of homework. We always get about four a week." Summer sighed.

"Yeah I agree." Liam said, watching her snap twigs while she spoke. She looked at him and smiled, her shoulder length hair blowing softly behind her in the wind. There was something in Liam's eyes that was warm, and felt like it was just for her. They leaned forward, and their lips brushed together. It was _the _most magical feeling Summer had ever experienced. They broke apart and smiled uncontrollably.

"You really are different than any other girl I've ever met." Liam decided quietly.

"I hope that's in a good way." Summer whispered smiling happily.

"Don't worry. It is." He grinned. They kissed again then walked out of the forest, hand in hand.

Omg their together! Wanna know how Summers random weirdo friend April reacts when they tell her? Read the next _and _LAST chapter!


	6. FINAL CHAPTER!

Here's the very last chapter in the high school romance story!

It was a Tuesday morning and the bell had just sounded for break time. April came rushing up to Summer and Liam like usual. They were ready and prepared for April's reaction. "April," Said Summer slowly.

"Yeahh?" She said slowly back.

"We wanna tell you something." Liam said.

"What?" She began to get a little excited.

"Me and Liam are going out." Summer heard herself say.

".Days!" She grinned and hugged them both. "You guys are so right for eachother." She said looking from Liam to Summer and back again.

"Thankyou." Said Summer, slightly freaked.

"Now that's outta the way wanna go and grab some breakfast from the canteen?" Liam asked casually.

"Yeah sure." Replied Summer. He took her hand and they began walking.

"Eeep!" Sounded April from behind them both.

"Come on April!" They chanted. April came rushing over and they all walked to the canteen together.

Happy dayz! I luv happy endings!


End file.
